Snowfall
by AlwaysBelieve6
Summary: An array of one shots and arcs pertaining to Jack frost and the other guardians, maybe Pitch and the kids. I will take requests, and for just about anything, too.
1. Chapter 1

Of things to remember:  
I must remember to do this and ask  
To be bright and cheery no matter what  
To always remember to wear my mask  
To do my best on everything here, but  
I am not the one I want to be, no  
I smile and hide the things I feel inside  
Oh, now that I realize that I don't know  
I realize what it takes me to hide  
I costs me more than I can give to you  
And far more than I can provide to some  
But it took a while before they knew too  
And it only made others see my sum  
For family is kin and will always be  
No matter how long it takes them to see.

This sonnet is only the begging of what is to come, And I will be accepting requests, not only from some.  
(Please give me some ideas or requests for one shots either in the comments or on my page)


	2. A child lost in the night

No one paid any attention to me. No one ever paid attention to me. They blow me off, expecting me to know absolutely nothing, thinking that I'm the one who needs to follow instead of lead. And then when things go wrong, I get accused of not helping when I very well should have. Why do they blame me? They are the ones who ignore me, and now here I am, stuck in a cage, far above the ground, in a dark, old, forgotten place, while they are out there, fighting off our sworn enemy, while one of their own is held captive.

It all started when I raised my staff to my enemy, preparing for the worst, ready to fire off a hard blast of Ice cold magic. The other protectors of the world's children were on my left and right, weapons ready and aimed.

"Cyndra Wolf," she sneered at me, "When did you get paired up with those fools?" Only the blackest, evilist, most vile, villain would use those words against me. Of course, Autumna fits the description to all of those and more.

"I'm not." A simple hidden reply, waiting for the dreaded words that are sure to follow.

"Then good, they won't be needing you, will they? Wouldn't want to take away someone who's actually important to them." Vile words from a vile shapeshifting witch's mouth.

And just like that I'm gone, surrounded by black and evil laughter. No sun. No joy. No friends. No family. No one to even care that I'm gone. The protectors could care less. They already acted like I wasn't there. Why would they want me now? If they came to save me, it would be to gain an ally, not rescue a friend. And it's not like I'm a child. Not in their eyes. They only care about those who are really children, and themselves, anyway. I was just thrown into their midst by a spell of someone else's doing.

I look around at the pitch black cave I'm held in, and watch as the wind from outside swings my cage. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I listen as the only sound to hear is silence. I feel as the only feeling is cold. I smell as the only smell is rotting. And I taste only the putrid taste of loneliness and rejection. Maybe if I had been better, they would have wanted me. Maybe if I had try to help them harder, they wouldn't have rejected me. Maybe if I given everything to them that I had left, they wouldn't have left me. I must be doing something wrong.

I'm not good enough. I can't protect my self, I can't protect the other protectors, what right have I to even attempt trying to protect the children? I'm a sad excuse for an immortal. Who would possibly ever want me around. I've never done anything right. I always seem to mess things up, no matter how hard I try not to. They won't come, and I will be Autumna's prisoner forever, stuck in an ice cold cage and surrounded by darkness and silence. Maybe I will fade from the minds of all I've known. Maybe Autumna will leave me here to let me fade in peace. Maybe… No. I will never fade. The perks of being an unseen immortal. Oh how that seems to bite now.

All I've ever wanted was to be seen, truly seen. All I've ever wanted was a family, maybe just some friends I would happily accept. I should have known that it would never happen. I should have seen this coming. Anyone would trade me for the protection of a real child. Anyone would trade the one immortal child, who has never known love, never known care, for the protection of one they do love.

A sound pierces my ears after so long in the silence. I guess I won't fade. Autumna will torment me for eternity, and I will forever be her slave, her play toy. I will never know love or care, only hatred and mistakes. Only silence and pain that can never be removed from a heart so long forgotten in the body of an immortal child. I will forever be the one that so many have neglected, and will always be the one who silently hopes for someone to take the pain of my stained heart away. But I know it won't come, in the dark and ice cold. I know it will never be ok. I will never leave. I will never be ok. But who would care about me? I'm no one, and definitely not worth saving.

Silent tears seep down my face, leading to sobs that wrack my whole body. Why couldn't I just follow their directions better? Why did I let Autumna take me? I'm not good enough! I'm not good enough. I'm worthless. I'm not worth saving. I'm not important enough to matter to anyone. What did I do wrong? Was it something I did? Was it the way I act? They way I speak? Am I just here for someone to toy with? Was I meant to be eternally tormented people I can't meet, people I can't touch, people who don't see me? Is this the life I'm supposed to live?

Sobs continue to wrack my body as I begin to cry. Was it not enough to cast me out? Was it not enough to ignore me? Now you have to leave me here as I cry broken tears, with a heart so broken that I doubt it will ever be whole again? Now you leave me to suffer under the influence of my own thoughts and feelings? What did I do that was so wrong that no one will ever care for me? What did I do that was so wrong?

And so I am left to forever more sob and cry and beg and plead to the silence that surrounds a cold cage. A cage that holds an immortal child with no chance at love or care. A cage that forever holds a crying child wishing for a comfort that she can never have.


End file.
